


The Emberlands

by Thesacredjeditexts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Disney, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, IN SPACE!, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars References, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesacredjeditexts/pseuds/Thesacredjeditexts
Summary: Rey has no knowledge of her beginnings, only that she woke up one day at the age of 10 on a deserted island. Nine years have passed, and Rey has done her best to establish a home on what she has come to call the Island of Jakku. Lonely and perpetually hungry, Rey clings to the hope that one day she will be rescued by her long-forgotten parents.Kylo is the dark prince of the Faeren, a race that rules over the Emberlands. The Faeren have only taught Kylo to conquer and rule, and to never think with his heart. When tales of a resistance begin to surface, he learns of a prisoner on an isolated island that could be used to lure out the resistance and end them. But when he and his retinue are sent to retrieve the prisoner, he meets someone that makes him feels things he has never felt before. Torn between loyalty to the crown and the passions raging within, Kylo must figure out if he can ever return to who he once was or if he must truly leave the past behind.





	1. The Prisoner and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> (12.18.18) Chapter Three is now up! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my fic! I hope you like the new one! I can't wait to keep developing the relationship between my two favorite space nerds! ^^
> 
> Hi!!! I hope you enjoy my story! This story will be a slow-burn, but will have explicit scenes later on. Please consider leaving me a comment or even just a hello! I love to meet other fans out there. If you'd like to interact on tumblr, follow me @thesacredjeditexts :) Thank you for reading!

Rey stretched and gathered her reed basket. She had done her best to scavenge for enough nuts to supplement an actual dinner, but just looking at the paltry amount inside the wicker basket made her stomach turn. When she could eat, it was the same things: Nuts, wild green onions that she dug up from the pond, and fish from the ocean if she could spear them. If she was lucky, the two trees on the island that bore fruit would grow a few, and she would hoard the strange pear-shaped fruits as long as she could. She would eat them bit by bit, savoring the sweetness that could not be achieved from nuts and edible leaves. The fruits bore no seeds, and she wasn’t sure how the trees had even come to be in the first place. Perhaps the previous resident of the island, whose long-abandoned hut now served as Rey’s home, had magically conjured it from the earth. Rey had a lot of stories in her head about the island--who had lived here, how they had escaped, and what they were doing now. She liked to imagine a family with two little girls, and a husband and wife that were still madly in love. The husband was something simple, like a woodcarver, but the wife had been a talented and revered swordswoman who had been contracted by the king’s army and had fallen in love on her travels. The family often travelled, with the wife defending the family and the husband selling his wares to provide. They did not have much, but they were happy.  
Rey often saw herself as the wife. She had long ago fashioned a staff with a spear on the end. The previous resident had not left behind any tools, but there had been a sharp stone on the beach that Rey used for everything, from woodwork to hacking down foliage. Her staff had taken a full year to perfect, but once it was smooth and balanced to her liking, Rey had begun to improvise movements that would help to defend herself. She knew that even though she was safe on Jakku, she had not arrived here alone. Whoever had left her here had meant her harm, she reasoned; for who would abandon a child and never return?  
However, she could never picture the husband. She had no memories of anyone in particular--just blurred faces with indistinct features. She had a vague idea of what the husband looked like though--she often dreamed of a tall and faceless man draped in darkness. He was such an enigma to her, and expelled so much raw power that she doubted he would be a wood carver. She hated to admit that the mornings she woke up without having dreamed about him were the start of her lonelier days.  
Rey left the wooded area in the middle of the island with her basket swinging beside her. The sun was beginning to set, casting pushing its golden rays through the blanket of gray clouds as if it needed to make sure Rey knew it was still there. She waved at the sun and tried to ignore the loneliness threatening to rise up. She had been alright for a few years, but now that she was an adult, there was an ache inside of her that she was half-afraid, half-intrigued by.  
That night, Rey went to bed with only nuts and chopped onions in her stomach, and had gulped down as much water as she could hold from the waterfall. .She would have to go fishing tomorrow, which worried her, because the gray clouds looked an awful lot like storm clouds.  
Curled under her threadbare blankets--part of the few items left behind for her, along with a bucket--she looked up at the drawing she had made with rock chalk so many years ago. Every day since she had been here, she had drawn a small line in the ceiling. Over time, she began to make shapes out of them. She had turned the lines into pictures from her dreams: An ornate palace above a tall waterfall, almost floating on the clouds in front of a mountain. A winding road with carts, carriages, and foot traffic travelling to and from the little village below the palace. Floating over them all was herself, her hair tied in the three little buns behind her head that she had worn since she woke up on Jakku, holding hands with someone taller than her as two people that she liked to think of as her parents standing behind them.  
Rey frowned up at the pictures and, like most nights, lulled herself to sleep by trying to picture the faceless stranger. As her eyes drifted closed and her stomach growled with the boom of distant thunder, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
\-------  
Kylo Ren of the Faeren, first in line to the Ember Throne, stared up at the king with a look of casual indifference upon his face that he had perfected years ago. He had long since learned that betraying any emotions would have him thrown across the room and embarrassed in front of the entire court. One thing Kylo hated was to feel weak; so much so that he had long since learned to replace those lesser emotions like kindness and empathy with anger and confidence. Let the world burn around him, but he would remain untouched. It was safer this way. His mother was dead, and the king was not truly a relative of his. He had killed his mother, Queen Organa, and his father, who had been a captain of the royal guard before marrying his mother, had disappeared when Kylo was not yet old enough to speak. Queen Organa had only remained alive long enough to see her only child become twisted by Snoke, who had taken Kylo under his wing. Snoke’s rule was so absolute, and Faeren law was so twisted and complex, that most did not even blink when the throne changed hands. Kylo had suppressed his hatred and hurt and allowed Snoke to raise him from a young age. He had watched him conquer most of the Emberlands, who had been weak anyway, and reassured himself that this was meant to be. Snoke had made him stronger, had made this entire country stronger, and Kylo refused to allow himself to look back.  
Snoke was practically immortal. Nobody knew what his age was or where he had come from, only that he was powerful and wielded the fae sabers made of light crystals that glowed in the night. Kylo didn’t ask questions. He just obeyed. When he was given his own saber and saw it gleam red for the first time--the same color as Snoke’s--he had felt his pride surge. This was what was meant to be. He followed Snoke in every move, every thought that he could grasp, for Snoke rarely let Kylo in. He gave orders, not opinions. Sometimes, it was just easier not to think.  
The Faeren had gained control over the Emberlands nearly a decade ago. Kylo had been young, but strong. Snoke had done the harsh work of killing off what was left of the royal family. There was a rumor that Prince Finn, the eldest child, had escaped, as his body had not been found in the carnage. But Snoke had been prepared for this should it be true.  
“It has come to my attention that I may have...missed a spot,” Snoke had told him, examining his long fingers as if he were discussing polishing a mirror. “But not to worry, my young apprentice. I have seen to having a bargaining chip stashed away in a forgotten place. When the time comes, you shall retrieve this for me, and together we will snuff out the very last of the Kenobi dynasty.”  
\-----  
The time came when Kylo was 24 years old. Snoke called him into his throne room, which had been draped in red wall hangings to mimic the unique red landscape of the Emberlands. Kylo’s own home had been a part of the Emberlands that had already been conquered, but the palace that the Kenobi royal family had built was on the most profitable and resource-laden section of the country. The tall crystal mountains reflected a dazzling light that shone onto the forests surrounding the palace, making them glitter like emeralds. The palace sat nestled in the mountains, a splendid waterfall pouring forth into a sapphire colored lake at the bottom. The town below had been built as if there was no city planner, for all of the multicolored homes and businesses had been stacked in such a haphazard to accommodate the growing numbers of people flocking from the countryside to the be near the palace. The Kenobis had been peaceful and just rulers. They encouraged creativity and celebrated the artists, musicians, and dancers that flourished, which Kylo saw as their greatest weakness. Had they focused more on their politics and grown their army, perhaps they could have fended the Faeren off.  
Kylo had been walking up the cobblestone street that wound its way through the town and around the lake, up to the palace gates. He knew they would swing open at his arrival--there was no need to announce that Snoke’s right hand had arrived.  
“There you are!” a voice called behind him, sounding slightly frantic. Kylo turned and saw Hux. Hux was always at odds with Kylo, yet Kylo did not consider him an enemy. They had too much in common, to the point where they were practically brothers. They often called themselves brothers, though not always endearingly. They had been raised together by Snoke, after all. Hux was a devotee to Snoke in such a fanatical way that Kylo was sometimes repulsed by him. Kylo was not as simpering as him, preferring to do his bidding with silent acceptance. Hux would never question Snoke, but Kylo found himself sometimes doubting his rule. Kylo knew from his visits in town that there was unrest, but everyone feared the Faeren so much that they knew even discussing their discontent would result in death. People were supposed to benefit from the rule of a leader, were they not? Kylo was unsure. Snoke had never taught him that; but he imagined it came from his mother.  
“What do you want, Hux?” Kylo turned to apprehend him. He was near the palace gates and was eager to remove the battle mask he wore when he left the palace.  
Hux gave a sardonic smile that made Kylo want to slap him. “Our King had me search for you. He needs you in the throne room.” He looked pleased. He probably hoped that Kylo had done something wrong and was going to be punished miserably.  
Kylo clenched his fist, annoyed. His visit down to the village had been yet another disappointing venture. He was unsure why he visited--he did not know what he was always looking for, only that being in the palace for too long stifled him. Certainly, though, it was not companionship, which he knew many of the guards visited the village for. Kylo was ignorant in these matters and content in his solitude.  
Hux practically skipped ahead of him, his cat Millicent trying to wrap herself around his ankles. Kylo hated that cat. “Do not tarry, brother, or you will surely face Snoke’s wrath,” he taunted gleefully.  
\--------  
Snoke was waiting on his throne, dressed in resplendent gold robes that did nothing to soften his badly scarred and disfigured face. His mouth drooped on one side, and his eyes were different sizes. One of them was small and sunken, almost obscured by his overhanging forehead. His purplish-gray skin was mottled all the way to the gnarled hands that gripped the armrests of his throne. Nobody knew how Snoke came to be this way, only that he had always looked as such for his entire rule.  
Kylo bowed low, Hux bowing even lower beside him. He had removed his mask before entering the throne room, and had left it in his chambers in its ornate black box for safe keeping.  
“I have brought the prince at your request,” Hux said quickly before Kylo could say anything. He swept his hand out, fingers aloft, like a dancer’s bow, which made Kylo want to snort with laughter. He did not, of course; Kylo never laughed.  
“You may rise,” Snoke said quietly after letting them hold their bows a bit longer than necessary. Kylo and Hux straightened.  
“To what do I owe the honor, Your Excellency?” Kylo murmured demurely as he placed his hands behind his back and stood with the rigidity that was expected of someone of his status. Shoulders back, head held high, muscles tightly wound beneath his black robes.  
Snoke curled his fingers, allow the drooping side of his mouth to raise into something mimicking a believable smile. “The time has come, my apprentice. I need you to retrieve what I have stolen from the Kenobis.”  
“Why would we, the most powerful Faeren in all the world, need a bargaining chip?” boasted Hux. “We, who hold powers and knowledge of that which the w--,” he was cut off and started clawing at his throat. Kylo did not have to look at Snoke to know that he was using his powers to draw the air out of Hux’s body. Hux was the general of the Faeren army and only one rank below Kylo, but he did not possess many of the powers Snoke and Kylo held. Kylo could bear the pain; Hux had never been able to.  
Snoke released him, and Hux crumpled to the ground, spluttering and grasping his throat. “We do not need a ‘bargaining chip’ my dear Armitage,” Snoke addressed him by his first name serenely. “It has come to my attention that the rumors are true. A Resistance has been building, led by Finn of the Kenobi. He is alive after all. Of course, I knew this, but saw fit to do nothing about it until a scout reported it to me.”  
“Finn is smart, and will not approach the palace with his pitiful Resistance. We will need to lure him out, like a snake with a mouse.” Snoke closed his eyes and smiled. “I will give you the coordinates, and you will retrieve a prisoner for me.”  
“Of course, your majesty,” Kylo said. “Shall I take a retinue with me, or go alone?”  
“A small retinue should suffice. But you will also take General Hux with you.”  
Kylo willed his mouth not to drop open. “What? But...I don’t need Hux,” he said, anger lancing his words.  
Hux dropped to his knees, even though he was just beginning to stand back up again. “Thank you, your Excellency! I shall not disappoint you. Any task you bestow upon me is a treasured boon!”  
Kylo frowned at his kowtowing. “Your Excellency, I really don’t thi--”  
“You will do as I bid, or you will suffer the consequences!” Snoke snapped at him, shooting forward in his chair to put his face closer. Kylo knew better than to cower. He stared at Snoke, willing the anger brewing inside of him to stay at tempered.  
“As you will it, so shall it be.”  
\-----  
Kylo returned to his chambers, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. He had smashed through the main hall, knocking over priceless Fae artifacts while screaming at his footman to ready his horses and prepare his retinue.  
Hux waited for Kylo to reach his chambers before knocking on the door and sticking his head in. “Now that you have finished your tantrum, would you like to let me know who else will be joining us on our errand?”  
Kylo had thrown himself onto his bed, his mask pulled over his now sweaty and red face. “Phasma,” he growled. Captain Phasma of the Royal Guard was the highest ranking woman officer, but you would never know it. Though Fae, she preferred to use a regular sword instead of the light sabers because she thrilled winning in an even fight. She was neither warm nor talkative, which Kylo would appreciate in juxtaposition with Hux.  
“Is that it?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s a prisoner, we won’t need more than the three of us,” Kylo snapped at him.  
Hux sighed. “So arrogant. There is unrest, and this prisoner could squash this rebellion before it becomes a problem. A retinue is not to protect you--it is to ensure the prisoner arrives safely.”  
“I could do it myself.”  
“Perhaps. But it is not our decision to make. Obey His Majesty, or suffer the consequences.” Hux grinned. “Either way, I will be retrieving this prisoner and enjoying the gratitude His Majesty bestows upon me. I would enjoy it even more if you are suffering a terrible punishment for disobeying him.”  
Kylo sighed. “Fine. Take a couple Praetorian guardsmen. I care not which ones. We leave in an hour.”


	2. Those Tepid Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is rescued--or is she?

The rain had been dreadful lately. Rey had put off spearfishing for two days before finally admitting that a diet of nuts and grass was not enough. She plunged into the turbulent waves, rain stinging her face whenever she surfaced for air. It was freezing, but submerging herself completely in the water was preferable to letting the cold air stab at her wet skin. 

She could hardly see through the dark water. Occasionally she would catch glimpses of silver as they swam past, and she would jab at open water with her spear, fighting against the strong waves. 

“ _ This is hopeless,”  _ she thought sadly as she broke the surface for air. She was already weakened from the lack of food the last couple of days, and she knew from experience that being in the icy waters for too long would make her sick. She dragged herself back to the shore, using her spear to give herself some leverage. She collapsed on a large rock, the rain beginning to come down even harder. What was the point of trying to survive, if this was to forever be her existence? She wanted to believe that whoever had left her here had done so against their will. Perhaps it had been her parents. She was scared to leave Jakku, fearing that once she did, her parents would be unable to find her again. Still...it had been years. 

Her stomach growled, and she squeezed her eyes shut. More boiled green onions tonight. Maybe she had some bark hiding in her hut to throw in. If you peeled off the outer layer of a tree and ate the meat within, it was not so bad. 

_ Crash! _ Rey bolted up and instantly regretted the sudden movement. The lack of food mixed with a few accidental gulps of saltwater caused her vision to go temporarily blurry. She blinked it away and looked through the rain. In the distance along the shoreline was...was that... _ a boat?! _

Rey gasped and, ignoring the aches traveling through her body, snatched up her spear and made towards the craft. The boat was as black as night, with red sails. She had no experience in recent memory with them, but she doubted they were supposed to look so menacing. Dark shapes were beginning to come down a walkway that had been hastily tossed over the side. 

Rey’s breath caught.  _ Actual people! _ She moved cautiously, holding her spear in front of her. Her heart beat a tattoo through her chest all the way up to her ears. In her excitement, she had even forgotten to be cold. 

She could see what she thought was a man disembark first. He had a shock of red hair that stood out against the dark ship and his dark cloak. She could not make out any other features.  _ What if these are my parents at long last?  _ Rey couldn’t help but let out a small squeal of delight. 

The redheaded man had finally noticed her, and pointed through the rain. He shouted something, and Rey began to run.

“You’re here! You’re here! You’re--” Rey’s cries of excitement were cut off as she leapt towards the large boulder where the man stood, and everything suddenly went dark.

\-----

_ “You idiot! If Snoke finds out…” _

_ “He won’t. It took us a month to get to this side of the country and another week to sail here. He’s too far.” _

_ “You think distance can stop him? He does not have to present to know things, simpleton!” _

_ “Quit with the names! She was yelling and charging at me with a spear! It  _ is  _ a she, right?” _

_ “QUIET!” _

Rey blinked her eyes open to soft light. She was laying on something far too soft to possibly be real. Her clothes were still damp, but she was ensconced in the warmest blankets imaginable. What an incredible feeling! 

She sat up slowly, and the arguing voices suddenly stopped. Three pairs of eyes had turned to her. The redheaded man stood at the center, a blazing look upon his pale face. He had his hand raised midway in the air, as if he had been about to slap someone. Next to him was a very tall woman with a haughty look upon her face. Her white-blonde hair had been pulled back tightly, making her bright blue eyes appear unnaturally severe. Her brows lowered in judgement at Rey, embarrassing her. She drew the blankets up higher, and spared a glance for the third figure.

Rey wanted to scream. He looked terrifying. Tall and swathed in black from head to toe, it was the cold metal and black mask shielding his face that unnerved her. These were no kind people, and certainly no parents of hers. With the exception of the masked man, they were too young to be her parents. 

The redheaded man opened his mouth to say something, when something furry and orange jumped onto Rey’s legs. 

“Get that damn cat out of here, Hux!” snapped the tall woman at the redheaded man. Hux glared at her. 

Rey looked down at the cat in wonder. She had never seen such a creature before! Its big yellow eyes blinked up at her before it nudged her hand. Rey lifted it and, a bit hesitant, began to pet it. Instantly, it started purring.

“Millicent goes where I go,” Hux retorted. “She is of no harm to anyone.” 

“So you’ve said before,” the woman said, baring her teeth at the cat. “You’re not the one suffering from scratches.” 

“Quit it,” the man in the mask said, his voice low and gravelly. Rey shuddered, causing Millicent to jump away at the sudden movement. Hux scowled at Rey, who got the message loud and clear: Don’t mess with Hux’s cat.

“Do you know who you are?” he demanded. 

“Y-yes,” Rey stammered. “I’m Rey. And who are you?”

The woman snorted, but Hux ignored her. “I am General Hux of the Faeren Army of the Emberlands.” He gestured towards the woman next to him. “This is Captain Phasma, Commander of the Royal Guard.” She did not say anything but continued to scrutinize Rey, as if she were a fly that had landed in front of her.

“And this,” he jerked his head lazily towards the masked man, “Is Prince Kylo Ren of the Faeren and  _ possible  _ future King of the Emberlands.” Hux looked pleased with his little jab at Kylo Ren.

Prince Kylo Ren did not move or make any indication that he had heard Hux. He just stared at Rey--or, she assumed he did behind his mask.

Rey knotted her hands together, feeling apprehensive. “I’m just...Rey. No title.”

Hux’s expression did not soften, but some of the bite in his voice left. “Never mind that. You are currently aboard our vessel, the  _ Supremacy _ . You will be coming back with us to the Emberlands.”

“Is that where my parents are?” 

Rey saw Prince Kylo stiffen next to him, but he remained silent and allowed Hux to speak again.

“I do not know anything about your parents,” he said, looking disinterested. “My only concern is bringing you to our king and handing you over.”

Rey felt a sudden rush of anger. After so many years alone, she was unused to being told what to do. It did not sit well with her, and made her hands itch to grab her staff. 

“I intend for you,” she threw a hand towards Hux, “to tell me why I must be “delivered” like a piece of driftwood going to a carver. There must be more to you journeying to get me!”

Hux’s eyes narrowed, but Phasma looked slightly mollified, as if she had not expected Rey to have any backbone. Rey wanted to laugh. Did she think her as spineless as a jellyfish? 

She was an urchin, small but dangerously ready to strike.

“I see no reason to hand over information that you have no need for. You will be traveling with us to the Emberlands, and nothing more. These will be your quarters for our voyage on the  _ Supremacy _ . I am sure that they are more than up to your standards, considering the hovel you have been living in.” With a sneer, he spun on his heels and strode out of the room. Phasma smiled sardonically then followed him out. Rey expected the prince to follow, but he did not. He continued to stand at the foot of the bed, his mask still facing her. 

Something in his aura moved her in a way that Hux’s presence did not. She was not afraid of Hux; rather, she was frustrated by the way he spoke down to her. Phasma was someone that she was intimidated by, but she in no way felt inadequate after receiving her cold judgement. 

The prince, however, had barely spoken--and yet, Rey could not stop the shivers running down her spine. He seemed to suck any extraneous noise from the room and replace it with a silence that felt foreign and also intimate to her. She could hear him breathing behind the mask, slow and steady, and her cheeks flushed again. 

“What do you want from me?” she whispered, a slight plea in her voice. She realized she was scared to leave the island she so desperately wanted to be rescued from. What if her parents never found her? What if the world had nothing for her to discover outside of her little island, and she was left wanting? Would she continue to feel as lonely as she did right in this very moment? 

Prince Kylo moved forward slowly, like darkness cloaking a sunset as it faded from the sky. “I want nothing from you,”  he said softly, muffled by the mask. His voice was lower than heavy waves rising above the water.

“You are nothing more than a piece of cargo that has been brought upon my ship, and I will see to it that you are delivered in tact. I want nothing else of you.” He backed away, towards the door Hux had exited through. “Do not think anyone here will care for you, either. Never forget that you are nothing. You leave your island as alone as you were when you inhabited it.” He left, and all sound came rushing back. Even the candlelight scattered about the room came back, the flames flickering with each gentle roll of the ship. But above the waves rocking the ship and the muffled footsteps on the deck above her, Rey could only hear her own heart beating in her ears. 

  
  



	3. A Lantern in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is captured; Kylo feels something he has never felt before.

“How odd,” Kylo Ren thought to himself. He was standing on the bow of the ship amidst the storm, the crew of Faeren sailors readying the Supremacy to depart Jakku. He remained dry underneath his cloak and mask, his hands encased in stiff leather gloves. He curled them over the railing, lost in thought. That girl--Rey, he corrected himself--was not what he had been expecting. He supposed he had been prepared for a ragged man, perhaps a beloved soldier of the Kenobi family or a distant cousin. He had not been prepared for a slip of a girl with eyes that shone so full of hope and innocence that something had tugged at his heart the moment they locked eyes. Well, when she locked eyes. Kylo was content knowing that his mask had hid his shock. She had come at Hux with such ferocity that his cold heart had warmed at the sight. The poor girl had had no idea she was running towards enemies, and yet her joy had flashed through the rain like a lantern in a storm. Her hair was in three absurd little buns behind her, with loose strands plastered to her tanned cheeks. She was much, much too thin, Kylo recalled. He turned and barked at a sailor to make sure that the prisoner received food. Not out of a need to help her, he told himself. He needed to ensure she returned in one piece to the palace.  
He turned back and stared out at the island they were ready to drift away from. He had explored the small island while she lay unconscious on the ship after Hux’s temperamental strike at her. Kylo had been furious. He had scooped her up and carried her like a child in his arms, down to his quarters instead of the brig. He had never held another person in his arms before, and was surprised to discover that it felt good to have her pressed against him.  
She was harmless, he had told Hux and Phasma. Let her sleep in a normal bed, not in a cell. He would make due somewhere else on the ship. Hux had laughed at him and called him chivalrous, which was one of those words that remained completely foreign to him. He was akin to slamming doors, barging in front of people, and barking orders.  
Her hut had been pitiful, but what had struck him were the drawings on the ceiling. Upon closer look, he had seen that they were made of tiny tick marks, the likes of which he had noticed prisoners in the palace prison had made on their walls as they waited, captive and hoping to be released. Most were not.  
The drawings were crude, but also incredibly endearing. Kylo found himself wishing he could somehow bring the drawings with him. Not for Rey, but for himself. Such a strange feeling. There was artwork in the palace, but it had been there when the Faeren had conquered the Emberlands and Kylo had never felt any sort of attachment to it. In fact, he preferred to take the back routes to his rooms to avoid seeing anyone. He would never admit it to anyone, but the constant pressure from Snoke to follow in his footsteps and carry out his will made him feel isolated and even lonely sometimes. Hux could relate to an extent, but he had never had the same expectations set on him. He had not come from royalty like Kylo, nor was he truly Faeren.  
Kylo went back inside as the rain began to come down harder. The crew had advised them that they should wait until the storm passed to depart, but Hux was eager to return so as to impress Snoke with their efficiency.  
The ship left the little island and instantly began to roll on the waves. Kylo’s balance was impeccable, but he found himself sliding down the hall without meaning to. He had meant to go looking for a spare guest room, but he had slid in front of his actual quarters. Without thinking, he reached out and opened the door.  
His heart stopped. The bed was empty.  
  
Rey curled up inside the closet, her arms folded over her head. She had dragged a blanket from the bed to wrap herself in. The rocking of the ship had propelled her out of the bed, and her stomach had turned. She was not used to such movement, and it scared her. The closet, with its cool dark space, offered minimal room to be flung about. The scent of the black clothing hanging above her was soothing. It was woodsy and a little bit spicy, and unlike anything she had smelled on the island. She breathed deeply through her nostrils, trying to calm her stomach and her mind at the same time.  
She must have been making too much noise, because the closet doors were flung open and candlelight seeped in.  
“Why are you in here?” demanded the dark shape in front of her. Rey let her eyes travel up from the large black boots, to legs encased in fitted black pants, up to a leather belt that held a sword with a cross for a hilt. She sucked in a quick breath. It was the prince, the one that unnerved her. She sat up quickly, embarrassed to be found cowering in the closet.  
“I didn’t like the rolling of the ship,” she confessed, refusing to look at his mask. Instead, she stared up at his shoulder. “I thought that if I went in here, I’d be safer.”  
She heard a deep sigh come from behind the mask. In one swift motion, Prince Kylo picked her up and carried her back to the bed, where he dumped her unceremoniously.  
Rey glared at him and rubbed the arm she had landed on. “That was incredibly rude of you to do!”  
“You are in my chambers, which I have graciously given you to reside in. I could have thrown you into the brig.”  
“Nobody asked you to give up your room! I would have been perfectly fine elsewhere!”  
Kylo wasn’t sure what to say to that. He glared at her but realized that she could not see his face.  
“I want to go back to Jakku,” she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.  
“No. Why would you want to go back to that forsaken place anyway?”  
Rey pursed her lips together and didn’t say anything. She just continued frowning at him.  
“Tell me,” he urged, letting some of his powers to compel into his voice. Still, she kept her lips together. Kylo leaned forward, putting his masked face level with hers and bracing his arms on the bed. Rey’s lips parted in surprise she gave a little jump backwards. He watched the color return, the rosiness coming back into them making his heart beat faster. What was this?  
“Answer me,” he demanded, trying to ignore the sudden urge to grasp her arms.  
Rey sat up straight, looking defiant. “I will not give answers to some...some creature in a mask! I don’t even know who I’m talking to.”  
In one motion, Kylo sat back and unlocked his mask. He lifted it over his head and let his long, black hair fall into place.  
“Better?” he asked sarcastically. Rey just stared at him, something akin to wonder in her eyes. Wonder...for him? Suddenly, he felt exposed, even naked. Many did not see him without his mask. Snoke had bade him to wear it from a young age, so as to hide his emotions in front of others. Let him be a formidable presence and make them wonder what he was thinking, so as to catch them easily by surprise. He was used to Hux and Phasma seeing him, but he had no idea why he had suddenly allowed this girl to gaze upon him. Deep down, he thought he might even enjoy her looking at him like this, but he quickly pushed that thought away.  
“Now tell me: Why would you want to return back to Jakku?” he ordered.  
Rey wet her lips, which suddenly felt dry. “I thought my parents would come back for me,” she said quietly. “If I leave Jakku, how will they know where I am”  
“I’m sure they’d look in the Emberlands after finding Jakku deserted,” he said passively. “The Emberlands is the largest country in the world. As it were, your parents did not leave you there. The king had you sent there when you were younger.”  
“Why would he do that? Did he take me away from my parents?”  
“I do not know anything about your parentage,” he said, annoyance trickling into his voice. “Why are you asking so many questions?”  
“Wouldn’t you want to know about your parents if you couldn’t remember them?” Rey snapped.  
Kylo suddenly felt furious. “My parents are dead. More than likely, yours are too.” With that, he stood up and whirled around, his cloak billowing behind him. Rey opened her mouth with a retort, but the prince left the room and slammed the door behind him. She heard a click, and assumed she was locked in. Figured. She may not be in a cell, but she was still a prisoner.  
She leaned back against the pillows and pulled the blankets up. Sniffing them, she noticed the same woodsy smell from the clothes hanging in the closet. Prince Kylo smelled that way too--she had noticed when he leaned forward.  
Her cheeks warmed, and she raised a hand absentmindedly to feel them. When he had leaned towards her, she had felt her mind go blank and had no idea why. There had been a strange sensation in her head a moment before, as if someone had tried to probe at her brain, but the feeling of his nearness had overruled any other sensations. She was not used to anyone coming close to her, having been isolated for so long. That was probably why he had unnerved her...right? Rey wasn’t so sure about that. She sunk into the bed, suddenly feeling tired. The rolling of the ship had mostly abated, and was now rocking gently. It reminded her of the days when there was a clear sky and warm water, and she could float on her back in the ocean and let the waves relax her. She wondered if Prince Kylo had ever been in the water. No doubt someone of his caliber would not do something as common as swim in the ocean. Still, she thought drowsily, she could see him in the water next to her, his dark hair swirling behind him. She was too embarrassed to try to picture him without his black ensemble on, and made herself laugh at the thought of him floating fully clothed next to her. She yawned, and her last thought before falling asleep was, “He could probably do with some relaxation.”  
  
Kylo stomped all the way to the galley. Hux and Phasma were seated at the polished table which was laden with food. Phasma had her feet propped up on the table, and Hux was petting Millicent. Both had just been laughing about something, and stopped abruptly when he entered.  
“Look who is in a tizzy,” Hux said, feigning concern. “Always letting your temper get the best of you. What has ruffled your feathers this time?”  
Kylo didn’t answer, but pulled out a chair and threw himself in it.  
“Probably the little Jakku girl,” yawned Phasma, crossing her arms. “Look, his mask is off Hux.”  
Kylo’s hands flew to his face. He had left his mask in his room with Rey, he realized. He tried to ignore the tinge of excitement at the prospect of going back in there, and forced himself to take a kavasa-filled bun from a plate. He chewed it slowly, while Hux studied him.  
“You never take your mask off for anyone,” he said suspiciously.  
Kylo allowed himself to enjoy the sweet fruit for a moment, thinking of the right way to respond. He didn’t care what Hux thought, but he something told him that admitting the girl had unsettled him was not going to be well received.  
“I merely thought to show her what exactly she has to fear, should she try to escape,” he shrugged nonchalantly.  
Phasma’s barking laugh rang out. “Where would she go? Into the ocean?”  
The hand that didn’t hold the kavasa bun clenched under the table. “She called me a creature in a mask. I will not allow someone to disrespect me as such.”  
“No, you’d normally cut their head off, wouldn’t you,” agreed Hux. “What with your inability to have civil discourse.”  
Kylo slammed the remainder of his kavasa bun on the table and pushed his chair back with so much force that it fell over as he stood up. He stormed out of the galley, furious that he had lasted all of five seconds before his temper came back out. He felt on edge, but as he neared his room, his heartbeat slowed and was replaced with that new feeling he had first felt when he had picked Rey up. Pleasure mixed with curiosity. Such a strange combination.  
He pushed open the door quietly. The lamps were still lit, but the candles had burned so low that the room was mostly shadows. He walked as carefully as he could towards the bed, where Rey was tucked in, her chest rising and falling under the blankets. She looked so peaceful in sleep. Her sun-kissed cheeks had a rosy tint to them to match her lips, which he thought were the most beautiful shape--like a resting bow without an arrow notched in it. They were parted slightly, and Kylo found himself moving closer to her. He studied her, taking in how thin she was. Tendrils of hair curled softly against her cheekbones, one errant strand laying across her forehead and nearly in her closed eyes. He reached his hand towards it to brush it away, when she suddenly mumbled in her sleep and turned over. She was frowning slightly, as if she were having an unhappy dream. Heart thudding, Kylo reached out against and brushed her forehead. Her brow relaxed at the touch, and her lips turned up slightly. Kylo resisted the urge to do it again and snatched his helmet from the foot of the bed. He forced himself to leave, even though everything inside him wanted him to reach out to her again.  
He closed the door carefully, his heartbeat slowing, and leaned against it. He had been around plenty of women before, but always in a military setting. Nobody ever argued with him except for Hux and Phasma, and he had never felt anything like that towards Phasma. Just thinking of even kissing her made him cringe with disgust.  
But then he thought of Rey’s lips, and how they looked in sleep. Heat washed over him, and he had to stifle a groan of desire. He had barely interacted with her, and just her little bit of fire and spirit had been enough to make him tremble like a lovestruck young soldier?  
No. This was not going to happen. Kylo yanked his mask back on and stalked away. He would keep his distance and deliver her to Snoke, where he would hopefully never see her again.


End file.
